


Huddling for Warmth (because we're gay)

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: In which I try to write a popular trope ft my bad character development skills





	Huddling for Warmth (because we're gay)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot this week and last but I'll be back on track by June when school is out

It was Washington's fault.

He had told them that there wasn't enough room for all of the soldiers to have their own beds and that some of them had to share. Most of the guys wouldn't have complained to have the extra warmth in the cooler months of fall but the "beds" they were sleeping on were actually small cots that were barely big enough to fit one man. Alex was a pretty small guy so naturally, John picked him to share with. They were close friends and it would only be at night so they weren't uncomfortable with the thought of having to share a bed. 

The first night was a little awkward and they spent a while trying to figure out what position to get into. They eventually decided on being back to back and Alex fell asleep to the soft sounds of John's breathing and the warmth in the places where their bodies were touching.

The second night was easier. They got into the same position and Alex was quickly drifting off to the rhythm of John's chest rising and falling. John was awake longer than his friend and he smiled to himself as Alex's body relaxed against his.

That became their routine but the position wasn't too comfortable. They had to stay on their sides all night and Alex was tired of it. Some nights, he wanted nothing more than to flip over and press his chest to John's back so he didn't have to stay so rigid but he didn't want to cross any boundaries so he didn't say anything about it. To his dismay, he woke up one morning with his arm wrapped around John's waist and his face nuzzling the back of the man's neck because of his lack of height. He got out of bed quickly and didn't mention anything to John who must not have noticed.

They went a few days without anything happening but the next time, it wasn't Alex's fault. It was late at night and he had been lying awake for what seemed like hours when John rolled over and molded his body against Alex's, his hand rested on the shorter man's side. Alex didn't tense up and he closed his eyes in case John woke up and noticed he was still awake. John was no longer there when morning came around.

A night went by and they were back to back as usual but the next night, John did the same thing he had done before and rolled over so his chest was to Alex's back. It became normal for John to do that in the middle of the night when Alex was supposed to be sleeping but every once and a while, it wouldn't happen and Alex was left to fall asleep without the warm feeling of John's breath against the back of his head and he almost felt lonely. He told himself he didn't long for John's touch and he wanted himself to believe it but it was hard to do so when he felt so much better then nights that John's body was molded against his.

Alex started to notice that he didn't sleep as well when John didn't roll over to face him. He would wake up earlier and would even wake up multiple times throughout the night. He assumed he just wanted the touch because he didn't have anybody to show him affection and he just loved the friendly feeling so he didn't bring it up with John.

One night, Alex had been waiting for around an hour when John finally moved to their usual position. He leaned into the touch and then he noticed that John's breathing wasn't even and that's when he realized that John was awake. He couldn't have been doing it subconsciously if he was awake and not doing anything to asses the situation or even attempting to move at all. Alex noticed from then on that John never fell asleep until after he had changed positions.

Another night, Alex was feeling brave and the moment John's breathing evened out, he turned over and rested his face on John's chest. He felt the man's breath hitch and he smiled as he fell asleep, warm and happy.

Washington even noticed the difference in Alex's behavior. He was less irritating and Washington couldn't have been happier. He didn't need to know what was going on to make Alex act that way but he was glad it was working.

"John?" Alex asked softly. John's arms were around him and he was being held close to his friend's chest. He wondered if John had fallen asleep but then he responded in a quiet voice, "yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alex."

That's when things took a step forward.

Their relationship was fast paced and messy and Alex didn't even know how things were happening and why. They never discussed anything and yet somehow, it seemed okay. Things felt natural that way; as if they both didn't know what they were doing— which they didn't. And to Alex, that felt more real and raw than anything else.

They began getting into the position with Alex resting his head on John's chest every night when they got into bed and John would press a soft goodnight kiss to his forehead. He was always left blushing furiously until he fell asleep. 

Then it moved into soft cheek kisses when they were alone.

And then another night, Alex was writing something down before they went to bed and John was waiting for him. When he put down the pen and paper, his eyes met John's and soon their hands were on each other and their lips had met. They broke apart and Alex felt safe and loved when he slipped into a peaceful sleep that was much welcomed.

John pressed a kiss to Alex's lips and he smiled into the kiss. A few more kisses were exchanged and then Alex pulled away, breathless.

"What are we?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What are we?" He repeated. "What is this between us?" John took a moment to think and he moved a piece of hair out of Alex's face.

"Do you love me?" He asked, almost hesitantly. Alex was a bit taken aback but he nodded shyly. John's hand was placed on the side of Alex's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him, their lips fumbling against each other's.

"I love you too. And I guess that means we're lovers."

"Yeah." Alex said quietly. They went back to kissing and he ended up in John's lap. They slept well that night and every night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is in three days so I'm taking a four-ish day long break for that because why not?
> 
> Also please comment, I need comments to survive


End file.
